Lacerta (Flame Lizard)
Lacerta is the Celestial Spirit representing the lizard constellation, summoned with a Silver Spirit Key. Like Torus and Sagittarius, Lacerta only uses her physical strength to fight with. Forgoing the use if any magic, she uses much more primal tactics when called into battle. Appearance Unlike many Celestial Spirits, Lacerta appears in a distinct animalistic form, believing that she is better equipped to fight in that manor. Standing upright, Lacerta towers over humans at an imposing 12 feet tall, though she generally appears hunched over, making it look only 8 feet tall. Though capable of standing entirely on her real legs, she prefers a more animalistic stance, as she can accelerate at a much greater rate when on all fours. She resembles a large alligator with a short snout and strangely human looking limbs. Her scales are all varying colors of blue, and she has several massive boney spikes lined down her spine and partially webbed feet. Her tail is longer than her torso, more than doubling her total body length. Personality While she requires humans to summon her, Lacerta thinks very little of humans. This has nothing to do with any sort of grudge, she just doesn't like them because she considers them frail, compared to other creatures. She is loyal to whoever holds her key, but her owners soon learn to never expect her to give it her all unless she herself takes in interest in the opponent. She loves testing her might against any creature she comes across, but isn't particularly interested in fighting humans, even if ordered to. On the rare occasion that she is interested in fighting a human, Lacerta unleashes her full strength, becoming a lot more beastly in mindset and fighting style. Magic and Abilities Though Lacerta is a Celestial Spirit, she possesses no magic outside of her own realm. instead, she uses it's large build and razor sharp teeth and claws to subdue opponents. Strangely enough, despite her animalistic appearance, Lacerta is a terrible tracker. Lacerta is a fighting machine through and through, and can rarely be matched in terms of raw strength or ferocity. Incredible Strength - To match her large frame, Lacerta has an impressive level of strength, even for a Celestial Spirit. She is able to hold herself upside down with only her hind legs despite her large frame, as can shatter boulders with her jaws. Priding herself on her physical combat capabilities, Lacerta often tests her strength against any animal that she comes across. Incredible Speed - Unbecoming of her large size, Lacerta can also move extremely fast without warning. Though much more effective while on all fours, she is able to cross large areas in an astonishingly short time. She will use this in combat to build up momentum before crashing into targets as a potential one hit knock out strategy. Immortal - As a Celestial Spirit, Lacerta cannot die or be killed by conventional means. after receiving a severe enough injury, She will simply go back to the Celestial Spirit realm to heal. Like any other Spirit, to much time in the human world will cause her life to drain away, and eventually cause her to disappear. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Silver Key